


if you could take my pulse right now

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Friendship, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, ayyy all my favorite things, cute stuff, dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andrew and steve being idiots then suddenly hearts. and they're still idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you could take my pulse right now

"oh, shit, dude, is that your pulse?"

"...what?"

steve sits up, lifting his head from where it had come to rest on andrew's stomach when, in a fit of laughter, he'd fallen sideways onto him on the couch, and clarifies:

"in your stomach."

andrew shifts a little in his slumped back position, fingers coming to tug awkwardly at the edge of his hoodie, rearranging the wrinkled fabric over his torso.

"uh... i guess, yeah."

he glances up at steve, who's looking at him with something like wonder in his eyes.

"it's so _strong_."

andrew's mouth gapes and he searches for a response but suddenly steve's hand is stretching toward him and he scoots away in alarm, sitting up on the couch and squirming out of steve's reach.

"what're you -- "

"dude, just lemme feel it again --"

" _no_ \-- "

steve reaches for him again and andrew pushes his hand away, a disgruntled frown plastered on his face. but steve fakes him out and gets a hand pressed flat against his stomach anyway and andrew freezes, holding his breath as his pulse thuds into steve's palm through layers of soft skin and fabric. his face is flushing with embarrassment and perceived violation, worried steve's gonna say it's _freaky_ or maybe make fun of andrew's lack of muscle but when steve looks back up at him he's _grinning_.

"man, that is so cool. i didn't even know there was a pulse there."

it takes andrew a moment to respond, his own hand moving slowly to grasp steve's and lift it off his stomach as he mumbles,

"yeah, it's just... always been there..."

but as soon as steve's hand is removed it twists and grabs andrew's, tugging it forward.

"dude, i can't even feel mine at all, like, not even in my chest."

to prove it he pulls andrew's unwilling hand to his own chest and holds it there against his ribs. at first andrew instinctively tries to pull away but then he feels some faint movement beneath his palm and he looks up at steve with a furrowed brow.

"uh, i can feel it."

"what?" steve asks him as if the notion was impossible.

"yeah dude, it's right there, i can feel it."

it's andrew's turn to grin at steve's incredulous expression, the corners of his mouth pulling up. the heartbeat in his friend's chest isn't nearly as strong as his own, hidden beneath a thick covering of muscle and bone, but andrew can still feel it tapping gently against his palm. steve presses andrew's hand even tighter against him for a moment.

"oh, shit, you're right -- there it is."

he grins at andrew before releasing his hand and shaking his head.

"anyway, i can like, never feel it on my own. it's so weak. and you have one in your _belly_."

he says it as if he's _jealous_ somehow, and andrew shrugs.

"it's in my chest too."

 _"really?"_ steve says with a hint sarcasm but mostly just _curiosity_. he lifts a hand as if to pledge something, and asks permission this time. " _can i_ feel it?"

andrew swallows, now incredibly aware of the harsh pounding in his chest, of the fluttering pulse in his stomach that might as well be nervous butterflies. he nods.

"alright."

but steve tricks him yet again, moving his hand closer before abruptly replacing it with his head and flopping onto andrew's chest ear first. andrew's heart jumps inside him, slamming madly against steve's cheek and andrew clutches at the couch cushions, feeling vulnerable and exposed, as if steve is learning secrets from the rhythm in his chest. too shy to look down at his friend, his eyes lock on the camera floating nearby and it moves slowly closer as if to comfort him. he feels one of steve's hands curl into the fabric of his shirt again to feel his abdominal pulse thump away, just as strong as the beating of the actual organ behind his ribs. andrew breathes slowly, sparingly; trying to keep calm. finally steve speaks.

"it's so... _loud_. and steady."

andrew's heart only speeds up at the words, and a shift in pressure on his chest tells andrew that steve is smiling.

"it's like, really relaxing."

andrew chews on his bottom lip, cheeks pink, and finally mumbles, "don't fall asleep on me."

steve starts making fake snoring sounds and andrew finally revokes his listening priveleges, pushing the larger boy off his chest and tummy.

"can we just keep watching the movie? you don't have to pause it every time you start _laughing_ , you know."

"yeah, yeah, i got it. i just don't wanna miss anything."

steve reaches for the remote but his eyes are still on andrew's chest, staring at it intently as if he's trying to see through it and catch a glimpse of the pumping organ within. andrew shifts, curling his shoulder in protectively as he asks, _"what?"_

"nothing," steve says, smiling a little to himself and only further confusing andrew as he drags his eyes away and presses play on the dvd. "let's keep watching."


End file.
